A Day In the Life
by LuckyDuck932
Summary: In day-to-day life, and the hurdles that each must face with the lives they have chosen, the Bohos have love as their light. A series of flufflets based on each pairing.


**A lot of firsts in fanfic for me this month- my first Cats fic and now a Rent fic? I`m on fire. I`ve had this idea for a while, actually- to deal with all three couples (and Mark!) in a similar situation. Actually, this was written in January, but I never got around to posting it. Mimi and Roger will follow shortly, and then Maureen and Joann and then Mark, all alone with his camera. I have finals tomorrow and I **_**really**_** need to study, so the other three will follow shortly as school`s out for me the end of this week. I would absolutely love some reviews, so don`t be afraid to send me anything! (Even inspiration for more Rent-related fics!)**

_A Thousand Sweet Kisses__**  
**_

Collins lay in bed, huddled under the threadbare floral-print coverlet to savor whatever warmth he could. It was only mid-February and absolutely freezing both outside and in the apartment building. The apartment he resided in with his Angel was only heated by a single heater that somehow never managed to fill this home with warmth. But all the better. If he was cold at night, he would snuggle up to Angel with her arms wrapped around him, almost protectively, in a warm embrace.

Angel had her sweet head on the crock of Collin`s neck. She breathed rhythmically, for she was still fast asleep.

Collins would have loved to stay here with her for as long as possible. He wanted to savor this moment.

A Life Support member, Pam, recently passed away from influenza only worsened by lack of T-cells to fight it off. Her funeral had been less than a week ago, but all the poignancy of losing someone still stung the all the members of Life Support. The death of Pam only reminded everyone in the group that their time was ticking away.

Whenever Collins was once again reminded of this fact, he wanted to stay as close to Angel as he could.

Their time was precious.

Collins expelled air and laced his fingers with Angel`s as he hugged her closer. She was wigless, without drag, but looked as beautiful as ever.

She began to wake, giving of a muffled, "Mhm?" She blinked her eyes as she yawned and stretched her legs, but quickly snuggled backed to her lover`s body. "Good morning," she told him brightly, mid another yawn.

"`Morin', Angel Cake," Collins said, smiling at his pet name for his partner.

"What time is it?" She asked, looking intently up at him. Collins crocked his neck around to see the cat wall clock that incessantly swung its tail.

"8:20, baby," he answered before mentally going over his schedule. It was Saturday, right? Didn`t have a class to teach at NYU. Grading papers from yesterday could wait until later. Angel probably didn`t have anything planned. Today was his day to relax. "Looks like we`re free today."

"Great," Angel cheered quietly, smiling to herself. "How about some breakfast at the Life Café, then?" She asked, never pulling away from Collins. A smile played at the corners of her lips. "Just the two of us?"

"Sounds cool," Collin`s agreed, kissing her gently on the forehead. He expected for Angel to leap in to action and start preparing for the day. If Collin`s had learned anything about his love these past couple of weeks, was that she always eagerly put on drag. He knew that it was a sign that she wasn`t feeling well if she opted to put aside her wig, skirt, and makeup for jeans and tee shirt.

Thank god she was okay, because she got of bed and walked to the closet. Collin`s minimalistic wardrobe consisting of jeans, plain white tees, and plaid button-up shirts in which he layered, was stored side-by-side to Angel`s colorful array of frilly skirts and vibrant tops. A rack had been placed on the bottom of the closet to hold their shoes, which was dominated by high heels and boots.

She examined the closet thoroughly and decided on a simple, soft pink blouse with an outlandishly ruffled tutu- styled black skirt and matching tights. Collins couldn`t care less what he wore, so he shrugged on a simple white tee, layering his jean vest and a plaid shirt over it.

She scurried to the vanity and quickly put her wig on and some light eye-shadow as well as mascara. Before leaving, she gently glossed her lips with a bright red lipstick.

With the remainder of the thousand dollars that she had received at Christmas time after generously giving some to Mark and Rodger and splurging for dinner for the entire group at the Life Café after Maureen`s show, Angel remained more frugal.

Collins got his trench coat and Angel`s light red jacket from the closet along with her backpack. He held her coat for her and she gratefully stuck her arms.

"Thank you, baby," she said, grinning as she tugged her backpack on. She turned around to straighten Collin`s collar, but he took it as an opportunity to lean in and kiss her.

"That`s five-hundred-twenty-seven," he said playfully.

"What?" Angel asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Times I kissed you."

The drag queen smiled and blushed, murmuring "You`re keeping count?"

"Of course."

Angel was shorter than Collins without her heels, but with them, she was at lip`s level. It took little effort to lean forward and kiss her partner back.

"Make that five-hundred-twenty-_eight_."


End file.
